


Логан Пирс и его демоны

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2016 [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Harper doesn't have time for this crap, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Team Dynamics, Unrequited Love, internalized ableism, pretty much stole these ideas from other fix-it fics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая команда Машины спасает важный номер... Но одним спасением дело не ограничилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логан Пирс и его демоны

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего не понимаю в географии Нью-Йорка и в военных вертолетах!

Харпер всегда интересовалась хайтеком. Правда. Хайтек — это про нее, кого хочешь спросите. Но страсть Логана к новомодным примочкам отдавала шизой. Кому понравится сидеть в белой комнате и пялиться на стены? А это-то Логан и делал.  
Нет, там были еще очки виртуальной реальности, лежали во вделанных в стену ячейках прямо рядом с сенсорным термостатом. Одни для нее, другие для Джоуи. Ячейка Логана всегда пустовала, потому что он этих очков никогда не снимал, разве только время от времени задирал высоко на лоб, на манер пилотов Второй мировой.  
Если надеть эти очки, на стенах появлялись всякие штуки — значки приложений, виджеты, окна трансляции наружных камер, даже виртуальный аквариум для релаксации. (Постучишь по стеклу — рыбки подплывают.) Только Харпер никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что это все обман. А Логан как-то выдерживал.  
Вот и в этот раз: стоило ей спуститься под старый джаз-клуб и нажать неприметную финтифлюшку в чулане с щетками, как она сразу попала в логановское царство ослепительного света и белизны. Сам Логан сидел на вертящемся кресле, смотрел в стену и шевелил пальцами — работал.  
— Очки, о моя прекрасная роза, — бросил он, не глядя на нее.  
Харпер фыркнула. Она уже задолбалась поправлять Логана, что Роуз — это ее фамилия, а не имя. Тот отвечал обычно в том духе, что раз и то и другое придумано, то и какая разница. Харпер понятия не имела, как Логану и Джоуи вообще удается существовать под настоящими именами. Она лично и представить не могла такой уязвимости.  
Она послушно нацепила очки на нос и уставилась туда же, куда смотрел Логан. То есть на экран с какой-то статистикой и какими-то цифрами.  
— У нас нет новых номеров? — спросила Харпер.  
— Шутишь? — рассеянно отозвался Логан. — С этой-то суетой вокруг кошачьей колыбельки? — Логан так называл новый вирус, Харпер все забывала погуглить почему. — Биржа упала, все рушится, веерные отключения электроэнергии… Номера приходят постоянно. В диких количествах. Сейчас вот перерыв.  
— Тогда что ты делаешь здесь, сидя на заднице? — возмутилась Харпер. — И почему мне не позвонил?  
— Я уже имел этот разговор с нашим штатным фанатиком, — вздохнул Логан, — и меня уже назвали бесчувственным ублюдком, не имеющим понятия о ценности человеческой жизни, мы можем пропустить этот пункт. Джоуи, кстати, как раз сейчас бегает по городу, спасая детишек из горящих домов. Я решил, что лучше дать тебе выспаться, чем отправлять вместе с ним в эту погоню за дикими гусями. Нам нужен хоть один человек, который за последнюю неделю проспал больше суток. Я был не прав?  
— Прав, — легко согласилась Харпер, понимая, что Джоуи с его трижды безупречным моральным компасом уже выдал Логану по первое число. — А сам ты что делаешь?  
— Спасаю всех максимально скучным, но эффективным образом, — он откровенно зевнул на слове «скучном»: перебор с отыгрышем.  
— Пытаешься бороться с вирусом?  
— Нет, — Логан объяснил ей терпеливым тоном, как маленькой: — тот, кто запустил этот вирус, круче меня во всех отношениях и, насколько я понял, у него имелась в высшей степени убедительная причина так поступить.  
— Он псих, — сказала Харпер убежденно: по дороге сюда ей пришлось трижды менять такси и преодолеть две полицейские блокады.  
— Так сказала Машина. Подозреваю, о королева души моей, это ситуация, когда решают взрослые дяди, а детишкам вроде нас лучше постоять в сторонке.  
Харпер только брови подняла. Ей не нравилось стоять в стороне. Она отлично знала, что и Логан не любитель подпирать стенку, а то черта с два он бы влип в эту авантюру.  
— Под взрослыми дядями ты имеешь в виду Райли, Фаско и Уистлера?  
Логан, разумеется, не ответил. Да и не надо было. По глубоко залегшим у Логана под глазами теням, по его многословию и нервозности Харпер видела, насколько напускная у него бравада. Значит, скорее всего, Райли замешан хоть каким-то боком.  
— Ладно, так что ты все-таки делаешь? — поинтересовалась Харпер.  
— Мониторю Интернет, — сообщил Логан. — Латаю дыры. Слежу, чтобы свет и связь были в больницах и убежищах для бездомных котят. Помогаю тем номерам, которым можно помочь дистанционно.  
— Латаешь дыры, — повторила за ним Харпер. — Интересный выбор слов. Это значит, что вода все прибывает?  
Логан снова промолчал в ответ.  
Харпер вспомнила, как однажды взяла зачем-то у Логана его очки. Ее тогда поразило, насколько его вариант белой комнаты выглядел иначе. Те же самые иконки и виджеты, что и у них с Джоуи, плюс еще целый лес каких-то непонятных окон, диаграмм, схем и прочего разного. Стен под ними совсем не было видно, сплошное пульсирующее цифровое окно во множественную вселенную. Технофрик, что с него взять.  
Но сейчас он не выглядел технофриком. Он выглядел усталым и задерганным до крайности. Он был прав насчет того, что за последнюю неделю они спали хорошо если сутки в общей сложности. А то и суток не наберется.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросила она.  
— Да, садись рядом и обрабатывай новые номера. Уже два пришло, а мне пока нечего дать Джоуи, кроме моего большого и нежного сердца.  
Харпер уселась в свое кресло — не на колесиках, как у Логана, а тюк без ножек, весь в ярких узорах (Логан для нее приволок, когда она пожаловалась, что тут складывается слишком уж офисная атмосфера).  
К счастью, большинство номеров и в самом деле можно было решить оперативно отправленным письмом или звонком, порой даже анонимным. Звонки Харпер брала на себя: манера Логана разговаривать с потенциальными потерпевшими оставляла желать много, много лучшего.  
Джоуи явился ближе к полуночи, когда в номерах образовался перерыв, и принес с собой запах пороха, бензина и разочарования.  
— Все с ума посходили, — буркнул он, сваливая на пол сумку, судя по характерному стуку, с пустыми магазинами. — И я в первую очередь.  
— Как Пия и мелкий? — спросил Логан.  
Он всегда подчеркнуто спрашивал, с тех пор, как год назад необдуманно пошутил («Мужик, ты знаешь, что по закону жанра твоих жену и сына должны в ближайшее время сжечь живьем или что-нибудь в этом роде?»), и Джоуи не разговаривал с ним неделю.  
— Нормально, — сдержанно ответил Джоуи. — Пия уехала к матери и забрала Джона.  
— Хорошо, — потер руки Логан. — Можно веселиться, не отвлекаясь на семью.  
Джоуи бросил на Логана укоризненный взгляд, но возмущаться ненадлежащими выражениями не стал, вместо этого сполз по стене прямо на пол, хотя у него тоже было тут кресло — обитый кожей монстр в дальнем углу.  
— Сейчас, — сказал, — закрою глаза минут на десять и снова смогу, твою мать, веселиться.  
Логан замолчал, колотя по клавишам. Харпер подумала, что сейчас самое время сходить в комнату, смежную с белой — она без затей называла ее Зеленой — и сделать на всех кофе. Обычно кофе и печеньем занимался Джоуи, но сейчас он мог бы раздать всем только вселенское отчаянье.  
Харпер завершила не вполне легальный банковский трансфер, собралась встать — и с опозданием осознала, что пальцы Логана больше не дергаются, стуча по невидимой клавиатуре, и вообще он как-то подозрительно неподвижен.  
— Эй, Логан! — Харпер хлопнула его по плечу.  
— Чего там с Пирсом, — пробормотал Джоуи от своей стенки, приоткрывая один глаз.  
— Не со мной, — ответил Логан напряженно. — С Джоном.  
— Каким Джоном? — не поняла Харпер. — Райли?  
— Да, с ним. Он, черт побери, опять решил положить жизнь за други своя. Конкретно, за одного друга. Но я ему не позволю, блин. Нашел тут…  
Логан начал маниакально барабанить по нескольким клавиатурам сразу. Если смотреть со стороны, не зная о виртуальной реальности, можно было подумать, что у него припадок. (Вообще-то, Харпер не сомневалась, что Логану можно поставить диагноз, и не один — ну вот биполярное расстройство, самое очевидное!)  
— А как было здорово, когда Машина не говорила с нами напрямую, — пробормотал Джоуи от стенки. — Как… неспешно.  
— Недолго ей осталось с нами говорить, — произнес Логан буднично. — Независимо от того, успеем мы помочь Джону или нет.  
— О, класс, высплюсь.  
Но на выпачканном сажей лице Джоуи появилось угрюмое выражение, а сон, казалось, совсем слетел.  
— Давай, мистер Пирс, — сказал он деловито. — Сколько патронов брать?  
— Не знаю, но вряд ли много, там не в патронах дело… Вот что, примерный семьянин! Ты умеешь водить вертолет?

***

Никто из них, конечно, водить вертолет не умел. Точнее, Логан учился управлять гражданскими моделями, но они и близко не походили на мощную спасательную машину с медицинским оборудованием — предмет, который раздобыть в Нью-Йорке в эту ночь казалось почти чудом, какие бы деньги Пирс ни предлагал. Он позвонил в три частные службы, которые занимались эвакуацией на вертолетах, и в несколько госпиталей.  
— А чем твой вертолет плох? — уточнила Харпер. — Демонтируем задние сиденья, и будет куда положить.  
— Там нет нужной техники, — огрызнулся Логан. — И скорость он не разовьет… Нам надо будет уходить из-под ракеты!  
— Ракеты? — удивилась Харпер.  
Джоуи присвистнул.  
— Да, я всегда думал, что этого парня только так и прибьешь, — сказал он. А потом добавил: — Ты на военных базах искал? В Нью-Йорке и Нью-Джерси есть несколько, пара сотен миль для военного чоппера вообще не вопрос.  
Логан посмотрел на Джоуи почти с благодарностью, а Харпер подумала, что она совсем не понимает мужчин. Когда они готовились к приему у президента, где должен был появиться Райли, на Логана жалко было смотреть. Бедняга старался принарядиться так, чтобы казалось, будто он и не думал принаряжаться, даже воспользовался лаком для волос без запаха! Лак был (как всегда), запаха не было.  
Нет, Харпер и сама встречала Джона Райли, но на нее он такого сногсшибательного впечатления не произвел. Да и староват, пожалуй. Даже не возрастом — багажом. Зазеваешься, и утащит на такое днище, мама не горюй.  
...Каким-то чудом Логан выяснил, что один «Черный ястреб» с нужными характеристиками приписан к военной базе в Вест-Пойнте — зачем им эта хрень, оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком. Толстых генералов возить?  
Сперва Логан попытался вытащить кого-то тамошних шишек из постели (удивительно, они спали, несмотря на общий хаос!). Потом попытался предложить кому-то деньги. Потом — еще больше денег. Когда он жонглировал одновременно тремя телефонами, Джоуи, который пялился воспаленными красноватыми глазами в один из виртуальных экранов, сказал:  
— Логан, а я знаю этого пилота. Он нас с парнями когда-то эвакуировал, мы три часа на жопе вместе в ущелье просидели, пока нам артиллеристы не зачистили отход.  
— Отлично! — Логан бросил один из телефонов Джоуи. — Давай, ты лучше сообразишь, сколько ему предложить.  
Харпер с Джоуи переглянулись и оба одновременно закатили глаза. Миллиардер в двадцать пять лет, золотой мальчик. Не то что они с Джоуи. Жизнь у дна воспитывает не только здоровый цинизм. Она еще дает понимание, когда этот цинизм применять нельзя.  
Естественно, у Джоуи получилось договориться с приятелем. О деньгах даже речь не зашла ни разу, если не считать компенсацию горючки. Тому парню тоже опротивело, что в обстановке всеобщего армагеддона его заставляют сидеть ровно, не дай бог у кого из шишек заусеница задерется. А стоило сказать, что помощь нужна одному из «наших», у него вообще отпали последние сомнения (пилот, кажется, понял так, что в передрягу попал кто-то из 107-й пехотной дивизии, но тут уж Джоуи напрямую не врал).  
В общем, оставалось только открыть ангар посреди ночи, получить разрешение на взлет да сделать так, чтобы сигнализация не заревела. Но, поскольку все это было либо компьютеризированным, либо электронным, решение этой задачи у Логана заняло не больше двадцати минут.  
— Едем, — сказал он. — Крыша Бет-Израэль, твой приятель там остановится и подберет нас.  
— Как ты собрался пробраться ночью на крышу больницы?  
— Запросто, — Логан как-то безумно улыбнулся, — еще и кое-что полезное по пути прихватим.  
Харпер присвистнула.  
— _Она_ что, опять с тобой говорит напрямую? Логан, я люблю чокнутых, но для тебя это немного чересчур.  
Логан даже глаза не закатил: в маниакальном режиме он на подначки не реагировал. Вместо этого решительно обернулся к Харпер и картинно ткнул в нее указательным пальцем, сложив остальную руку «пистолетом».  
— Харпер, ты нас повезешь, а потом подготовишь палату.  
— Через доктора Энрайт? — уточнила она.  
— А через кого еще? Я проверил ее расписание, она сейчас должна быть свободна…  
«Взломал ее расписание, хочешь сказать, — подумала Харпер кисло. — Мэдди будет в восторге, конечно».  
Она подумала, не поспорить ли ей, чтобы взяли на вертолет и ее, но быстро сообразила, насколько это было бы глупо. В медицине она не разбиралась, стреляла средненько, грубой физической силой Логан ее превосходил в разы (когда только находил время на качалку? биполярка, биполярка, тут и говорить не о чем!). В общем, затаскивать раненых в вертолет — точно не ее работа.  
— Только ты со мной на крышу не пойдешь, — сказал Джоуи Логану. — Гражданскому там делать нечего.  
— Я уже давно не гражданский, — криво улыбнулся Логан. — И две пары рук лучше, чем одна.  
— А мне, значит, защищать еще и тебя, — пробормотал Джоуи. — Ну ладно, черт с тобой.  
И все-таки, решила Харпер, ему было приятно, что Логан так решительно вызвался идти. Не то чтобы Джоуи считал Логана трусом. Скорее, Логан уже давно начал Джоуи нравиться, и это бывшего героя-защитника свободы слегка злило: он ведь никак не мог понять, за что. Поэтому когда Логан выказывал какие-то положительные с точки зрения Джоуи качества — например, мужество или верность товарищам — это ненадолго ставило в голове у Джоуи все на свои места.  
— Погнали, мальчики, — Харпер достала из кармана куртки и подбросила в воздух ключи. — Время не ждет!

***

Мэдди, конечно, была не в восторге от того, что ее вытащили среди ночи. Тем более, что всего два часа назад для нее закончилась очередная чуть ли не двухсуточная смена. Но, услышав, кому нужна помощь («Скажи, Джону и Гарольду, она не знает, что за Джон!» — проинструктировал ее Логан), она без дальнейших возмущений оставила уютно спящую жену, чтобы подготовить медкабинет (поставить стерильную палатку).  
Надежная медсестра, реаниматолог и второй хирург у Харпер тоже были на быстром вызове. Харпер вообще иногда казалось, что Логан использует ее как секретаршу, и на кой хрен это ему сдалось, когда у него электронных на много килобайт.  
В общем, их секретный врачебный кабинет, замаскированный под вечно закрытую ветлечебницу в старом здании в Бронксе, был готов к приему пациента с первыми лучами рассвета. Оставалось только нервно грызть ногти.  
И вовремя — вертолетные лопасти зашумели над крышей почти сразу, как рассвело, а еще пару минут спустя Логан, Джоуи и молчаливый пилот вертолета в бешеном темпе вкатили окровавленное тело на раскладной каталке.  
— О боже мой, — пробормотала Мэдди Энрайт. — Скажите мне, что на нем хотя бы жилет!  
Говоря это, она, не теряя времени, сразу принялась срезать с раненого рубашку.  
— Как видите, есть, — процедил Джоуи сквозь зубы, — но против автоматного огня специальными пулями толку от него мало.  
— Не скажи, — качнула Мэдди головой, — считай, только кевлар его органы вместе и держит. Ну-ка, подержи вот тут…  
Харпер стало дурно, она отвернулась и выскользнула из их импровизированного предбанника; в саму операционную палатку, которую они расставили в кабинете и попытались сохранить максимально стерильной, она, конечно, не заходила.  
Логан, как видно, последовал ее примеру: совершенно потрясенный, даже, прямо сказать, трясущийся, он стоял в прихожей ветлечебницы и держал на весу окровавленные кисти рук, не зная, куда их пристроить.  
— Офигеть что такое это было! — сказал он весело. — Они пустили по нему ракету! Прикинь, да? Хорошо, Машина ее перенаправила, она попала в соседнее здание, оно тоже было эвакуировано, там стекла, конечно, во всем квартале выбило, а в соседних домах еще и перекрытия рухнули, но вроде все живы, и я как-то не думал, что в живом человеке так много крови, я знал академически, но…  
— Ш-ш-ш, — сказала ему Харпер, погладила по лбу и повела к раковине мыть руки, как маленького ребенка.  
Потом она даже позволила Логану поплакать у нее на плече.

***

Вердикт был ясен уже через несколько часов: с некоторой вероятностью Джон Райли (Риз) будет жив. Если ему очень повезет, он даже будет когда-нибудь самостоятельно ходить. А если повезет совсем космически, то еще и сможет употреблять не только жидкую пищу. Но тут уж, как сказала Мэделин, понадобятся дополнительные операции, и лично она не возьмется — нужен специалист по полостным.  
Логан, услышав эти новости, стал немного меньше походить на утопленника (он периодически мочил голову под краном, чтобы не заснуть, и с волос у него все время капало). Пирс развил бешеную деятельность по перемещению Джона Риза в очень дорогую и очень частную клинику с лучшим послеоперационным уходом в стране. Потом, не успел Джоуи укатить с женой в давно заслуженный отпуск в связи с гибелью Машины, Машина оказалась жива и новый номер все-таки пришел. Затем пришел еще один, и Харпер стало как-то не до спасенного тысячу лет назад Райли..  
Вспомнила она о нем только тогда, когда сообразила, что Логан многовато времени проводит вне «белой комнаты».  
Оказалось, Логан зачастил к Джону.  
Харпер понятия не имела, что Логан способен сидеть на стуле около постели (окей, насчет стула он довольно быстро сдался и приволок нормальное такое кресло), преданными глазами глядеть на чей-то молчаливый профиль. А это Логан и делал.  
То есть выглядело это так, что он прискакивал в палату выздоравливающего, орал с порога: «Джон, этот джаз меня совсем задолбал!», падал в кресло, складывал на госпитальную койку ноги и начинал весело долбить по клавишам ноутбука или смартфона, или вообще вставлял в уши наушники и заявлял, что будет «медитировать». Но Харпер-то было не обмануть.  
Ей было непонятно, как Логан может находиться там постояно: лично она была поражена видом Райли.  
Она помнила его этаким сексуальным таинственным незнакомцем — разумеется, если вам нравятся мускулистые великаны за сорок с исключительно редкой, но обаятельной полуулыбкой. А увидела на кровати старика, совершенно седого, не по-хорошему бледного, с фиолетовыми кругами вокруг глаз. Его большие костистые руки лежали поверх простыни, и это были единственные неповрежденные части его тела.  
Он долгое время дышал через трубку, а когда трубку убрали, не спешил говорить, хотя Логан трещал у его кровати без умолку (Харпер просматривала записи с мониторов — в режиме быстрой промотки, конечно, но иначе любопытство не дало бы ей покоя).  
Заговорил Райли только раз, и так вышло, что Харпер при этом присутствовала.  
— Мне доподлинно известно, что из ваших детектив Фаско и та мисс Немезида, в смысле, мисс Шоу, выжили, — легкомысленно нес свою чушь Логан. — Что касается твоего богатого хакера с прекрасным вкусом на костюмы, ну, того, которого наша очаровательная Роза знает как профессора Уистлера, то его мне засечь не удалось. Наша общая подруга говорит, что он жив, но отказывается дать адрес, представляешь, какая несправедливость? Может, у тебя есть какие-то идеи? Чтобы открыточку ему прислать — мол, жив-здоров?  
— Не говори… Уистлеру, — кое-как произнес тогда Райли и закашлялся.  
— А остальным? Фаско?  
— Лучше… не надо.  
Последовала долгая пауза.  
Поняв, что Логан не спешит ее заполнить, а просто раскачивается на своем кресле, вцепившись пальцами в сиденье, вступила Харпер:  
— Если ты не хочешь показываться друзьям не в лучшей форме, я вполне тебя понимаю. Но в ближайший год у тебя вряд ли получится драматично появиться на чьем-нибудь пороге и поиграть в призрака. К тому же такие штуки лучше проделывать с врагами, а?..  
— Я. Не. Собираюсь. Появляться, — очень четко и раздельно произнес Райли.  
— Оставь его, — сказал Логан.  
У него было странное лицо, на самой грани смены фазы с маниакальной на депрессивную. И не ясно, то ли он снова заплачет, уткнувшись лицом в больничные простыни, то ли с хохотом убежит прочь.  
— А у меня идея, — сказала Харпер неожиданно для себя. — Логан, ты же все равно владеешь этой клиникой? Изолируй это крыло, и сделаем тут наш временный штаб. Ты давно жаловался, что под клубом слишком шумно.

***

Теперь, когда Харпер заходила к Райли, она видела, что иногда Логан держит его за руку, и Райли руки не отнимает.  
Очень странно, если так подумать.  
Джоуи тоже к Ризу заходил, рассказывал ему всякое, хлопал его по плечу и да, пару раз клал свою руку на его этаким мужским жестом. У Логана выходило иначе: с замиранием дыхания. Харпер было странно, что Райли это терпит. Не потому, что тот был гомофобом или там что, а потому, что, как она знала по обмолвкам Логана (да и у самой, в общем, глаза были), Райли преданно любил кого-то другого. Уистлера, скорее всего. И собирался любить и дальше, даже удалившись из его жизни по причине своей полной ни к чему непригодности.  
Про непригодность — это она услышала от самого Райли. Он как-то прямо и спросил:  
— На что я вам сдался?  
(Это случилось где-то через неделю после того, как ему убрали пакет с экскрементами, но выяснилось, что ходить он еще долго не будет, если будет в принципе когда-нибудь вообще. Раздробленные пулями бедра — дело нешуточное.)  
— Будем тебя держать в кровати, как Энни Уилкс, и заставлять рассказывать сказочки про ЦРУ, — буркнул Логан. — Нет, в самом деле, «на что он нам сдался»! А на что я вам тогда сдался, меня спасать?.. — и спросил как-то очень с потолка: — Хочешь, я тебя программировать научу?  
Райли посмотрел на него почти прежним своим, цепким взглядом.  
— Хочу.  
Харпер фыркнула: она хорошо помнила, каким отвратительным Логан оказался учителем — нетерпеливым, снисходительным, абсолютно не умеющим объяснять.  
Джоуи, тоже присутствовавший при разговоре, кажется, подумал о том же, потому что добавил:  
— Пия работает в центре для ветеранов. Им всегда нужны волонтеры, неважно, что там у них с ногами.  
Райли изобразил что-то вроде улыбки.  
— Как только начну передвигаться, можно попробовать.

***

Райли учился программировать: Логан сказал, не столько у него, сколько по всяким туториалам и курсам из сети с его советами. Они с Логаном сидели, разбирая какие-то учебные работы, голова к голове. В Логане поселилось что-то тонкое, звенящее, того и гляди оборвется.  
Пирс по-прежнему «вел» их с Джоуи во время работы с номерами, даже саркастические комментарии отпускал все так же. Но и сарказм был не такой едкий, и работать он стал рассеянней.  
Жопа случилась, когда Логан просмотрел тайный счет одного неприятного темного дилера. В результате Харпер с Джоуи чуть не влипли от этого в руки возрожденной (и особенно злой!) после исчезновения Элаиса русско-эстонской мафии. Им чудом удалось избежать ловушки. Харпер думала, что Джоуи Логана уроет: такой у него был белый, бешеный взгляд, и так сильно он молотил основанием ладони по рулю автомобиля.  
Когда они вернулись в клинику (то есть в штаб-квартиру), Логан гулял по саду с Джоном, который уже сидел в инвалидной коляске.  
Джоуи решил подождать в изящной круглой гостиной: больничные палаты здесь больше походили на гостиничные люксы. Он стоял, опираясь на косяк двери, нервно кусал губы. Харпер ждала сидя, не пытаясь успокоить Джоуи: из нее как батарейки вынули. Ей было ужасно, до слез жалко Логана. Но злость на него тоже зрела, и крепкая.  
Логан завез Джона в спальню. Они поговорили о чем-то: сквозь полуоткрытую дверь долетал только оживленный голос Логана, но не полушепот Джона. Слов разобрать вообще не получалось. Наконец, Логан прошел в гостиную и замер, увидев их.  
— Ребят, я очень сожалею… — начал он.  
— Логан, — вдруг сказал Джоуи без всякой злости, мягко даже. — Логан, старина. Ты же понимаешь, что так дальше не может продолжаться. Ну что это за чепуха, что ты не нашел этого его друга? Ведь нашел же, так?  
И Логана повело. Шагнув к Джоуи, он бессильно прижался лбом к его лбу. Джоуи обнял его за затылок, а Харпер сделал жест глазами: ну что же ты.  
У нее сразу куда-то вытекла вся злость. Она подошла и обняла двух своих мальчишек, таких понимающих и таких глупых одновременно. Нет чтобы раньше!  
— Я знаю, что надо ему сказать, — тихо, сдавленно, проговорил Логан. — Я просто надеялся, что… Но я скажу.  
— Молодец, — приговаривал Джоуи отцовским тоном, поглаживая логановский затылок, и это было почти смешно, потому что Логан родился на два года раньше. — Молодец, так и надо.  
А Харпер подумала, что Логану слишком нравились белые стены. И свои на них проекции. Но виртуалка на то и виртуалка: рано или поздно из нее приходится выходить.


End file.
